


The Best Part

by kingvandam



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blowjobs, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, lipstick kink?, sort of not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingvandam/pseuds/kingvandam
Summary: Roman wouldn't exactly call his sexuality a problem for his relationship. While Dean didn't seem personally bothered by it he did seem to get caught up on it. He was always bugging Roman, asking what's the best part?
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	The Best Part

**Author's Note:**

> ah yes more quarantine smut  
> hope you enjoy this one kinda wrote itself

“Honestly the way lipstick would smudge all over my dick and her mouth,” Roman shrugged. 

Dean had asked him what the best part of being with a girl was. Roman had tried to steer the conversation in a different direction but Dean was determined. They both knew going into their relationship that Roman was bisexual and Dean had claimed that wasn’t an issue. Roman wasn’t sure if that had been a lie or if Dean was just really curious. He assumed it was the latter. Dean was always pestering him about the differences and was always far more clingy when there was a beautiful girl around as opposed to another guy being around. It was like Dean thought that he couldn’t measure up to what a woman could provide to a relationship. Roman really hoped that wasn’t true. Dean wasn’t a pitstop on Roman’s way to a wife and kids, Dean was the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

“That’s the best part of being with a girl?” Dean raised his eyebrow, looking at Roman from across the couch, feet in his lap. 

Roman nodded, “I think so.”

“But that’s not,” Dean was fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, “That’s not really a girl specific thing. I mean some guys wear lipstick.”

“Eh, I guess,” Roman rubbed along Dean’s shin, “Not any guy I’ve ever been with tough. So until then it’s a girl thing.”

Dean just hummed and went back to watching the movie they had on. That seemed to satisfy Dean at least for now. Roman knew that Dean would be back pestering him about it soon enough so for now he just enjoyed it not being on Dean’s mind. Days later and Roman had completely forgotten the entire conversation even took place. There was just nothing about it that constituted as abnormal enough for Roman to remember it. Life had just gone on and he assumed the same could be said for Dean. Although Roman being into girls seemed to be on Dean’s mind often enough that it wouldn’t shock Roman if he was still thinking about it. 

It was about a week later when it was brought back to his attention. They had been making out on the couch. Dean had mumbled something about the movie they were watching being boring. That had amused him since Dean had been the one who picked the movie. It wasn’t like Roman was complaining, the attention was definitely welcome. He just sat back and let Dean control the kiss. Roman rubbed his hands along Dean’s back and thighs, laying to rest at his hips. After a bit Dean pulled away from the kiss and slid to the floor between Roman’s thighs. Roman ran a hand through Dean’s hair and readjusted himself so his legs were open wider. As soon as Dean’s knees hit the floor he was pulling Roman’s cock out of his sweatpants. Roman watched as Dean began to stroke him to full hardness. 

When Roman was fully hard in Dean’s hand Dean let go and stood up, “Wait here. Don’t move.” 

Before Roman could respond Dean had ran out of the room. Roman let out a heavy sigh and ran a hand through his own hair. He tried not to question what Dean was doing too much. It was Dean afterall. Nothing Dean did was all that shocking to Roman anymore. Not when he though about it. So when he heard Dean walk back into the room he prepared himself mentally for a moment of shock followed by the feeling of ‘should’ve seen that coming.’ This time though, Dean really caught Roman off guard and Roman really should’ve seen it coming. When Dean slotted himself back between Roman’s legs his lips were covered in bright red lipstick. Roman let out a soft laugh and Dean just smiled up at him.

Roman sighed a soft sigh, “I probably should’ve seen this coming huh?”

Dean just shrugged coyly and grabbed Roman’s dick once again. This time he only gave it a few strokes before wrapping his now red lips around the tip and licked the precum away from the slit. Roman brought a hand up and carded his fingers through Dean’s hair, petting softly. Dean was swirling his tongue around the tip, sucking down a little ways, then coming back up to the tip and repeating the motion. Where Dean had sucked down further had red lipstick smudged against it already and the sight made Roman feel something hot bubble deep inside him. Dean kept one hand on the base of Roman’s cock, but wasn’t using it to stroke. Instead he let his tongue and mouth do the pleasuring. 

Dean adjusted his grip on Roman’s cock as he pulled off and licked a lond strip from the base to the tip. When his tongue reached the tip he licked the precum away from the slit again before sucking down half of Roman’s cock in one go. Roman let out a low groan as Dean sucked back up towards the tip then back down a little bit more. Lipstick was already smudging around his mouth and Roman’s eyes were more so trained on that than the actual blowjob he was getting. Blowjobs from Dean were always great, sloppy in the best way possible. With the pairing of the lipstick documenting it as it happened it became otherworldly. Feelings of possessiveness slowly started to flood through Roman’s veins because Dean was his. All his, even if sometimes Dean didn’t feel like he was good enough for Roman. That made Roman boil with anger each time because that’s not true, that would never be true. 

Slowly Dean began to swallow down the rest of Roman. He sucked and bobbed his head until his mouth had reached his fist. Once his mouth had reached his fist Dean moved his hand off of Roman’s cock and onto his thigh. In contrast Roman’s grip in his hair had tightened. Roman did his best to not push it, but after a little while he gently thrust his hips upwards. The response he got from Dean was a small thumbs up and some harder suction. So he thrust up again, just as gently. Then a few more times in a similar fashion before giving some rougher thrusts. On many occasions Dean had made it very clear that he didn’t really feel like he’d done a good job unless his voice was gone. While that sentiment concerned Roman that was a conversation for a later date. 

Roman continued to thrust and Dean didn’t offer any objections. It wasn’t long before Roman felt himself getting close. His thrusts became less rhythmic and more frantic. There was lipstick all over Roman’s cock and he could see it every time Dean’s positioning changed. Lipstick was also smudging all around the area of Dean’s mouth and it all only served to turn Roman on more. Roman thrust harder and harder, hand full of Dean’s hair. 

“Hey, hey. Gonna cum baby boy,” Roman warned in between thrusts.

The hum Dean gave in return sent shivers up Roman’s spine. Roman started thrusting even harder, focusing on the smudged lipstick and his oncoming release. When Roman did cum he let out a strangled moan. Thrusts were jittery and he was maybe pulling a little too hard on Dean’s hair but that was all part of the fun. Roman could feel Dean swallowing around his now sensitive cock and it shot little waves of pleasure through Roman. When Dean pulled back his breath was completely gone but his smile was wide and full of dimples. 

“So uh,” Dean croaked, “What’s the best part about being with a girl?”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @kingvandam!


End file.
